2012
by Mina52999
Summary: The girls are going to a New Years party at Sky's mansion. Stella thinks the world will end in 2012, so the girls have a bet. If the world does end, Flora has to kiss Helia.


**Here's a little one shot for Flora and Helia, love them! Very cute couple!**

"I'm so excited for tomorrow" I said as I wrapped myself up in another blanket and sat on the couch next to Musa.

"Me too, Sky said it's going to be great" Bloom said

"I believe it, we're going to his mansion!" Musa screamed with so much enthusiasm she got up on the couch and jumped

"Not to mention we'll be alone….if you know what I mean" Stella said nudging Tecna playfully

Everybody laughed

We were all invited to spend New Years Eve in Sky's mansion. His parents were away at a party 4 realms over, so we had it to ourselves and the guys.

"Could you guys believe it! In less than 12 hours it'll be 2012!" Musa said happily

"2012…why does that sound so familiar?" Stella asked

"Remember we saw that movie a few months ago" Bloom said  
>"Oh yeah! When the world ends, right?" Layla asked<p>

I nodded

"Remember, Stella got so scared she ran to her room and hid under her blanket for like a week" I said with a giggle

Stella stood there frozen

"Stella! Stella! Do you remember?" Tecna asked snapping her fingers in front of Stella's blank face

"Yo! Earth to Stella!" Musa called

"Oh no! The world is going to end!" Stella screamed running to her room

"No Stella! It's not going to end! Relax!" Layla said as they all ran after her

"Sweety, it was just a movie. You can't honestly believe that the world is going to end" I said

"But in the movie it said that in 2012 the world was going to end! Remember how it started? It was raining, it was pouring and lightning!" Stella said

"But look outside, it's snowing. I don't see any rain" Tecna said

Stella came out.

"I…I guess you're right….but I still believe in it. I'm not going tonight!" Stella said

"Don't let yourself get afraid. You can't skip the party! I'll tell you what, if by some crazy chance the world does end, Flora will kiss Helia and tell him how she feels" Bloom said

My face turned bright red.

"What? No…I don't like Helia like that!" I said

"Yes you do, don't lie" Layla said

"I saw you writing a poem about him, and Chatta said you say his name at night when you're asleep" Bloom said

"I do…..how did she hear that….I like Helia as a friend!" I said

"Flora, don't be scared to admit that you're in love!" Tecna said

"Yeah, come on, we all admitted it!" Musa said

"I know…but..but….you know what? The world isn't going to end, so sure, why not" I said with a smile

"Yay! I'm going to this party! I'm going to look hot for the last time, and Flora is going to get that kiss she always wanted!" Stella screamed like a maniac

I couldn't help but laugh.

I do kind of like Helia like that. There's something about him that just pulls me in. Could it be his stunning midnight blue eyes, or his strong muscles? Or could it be his sweet personality and the fact that we share the same interests. I love that he's so in touch with nature, and cares about it too. I remember the first day we met, when he was drawing. His drawings were so beautiful. I can tell he's the romantic type, just by the way he strokes his brush in a way that I have never seen anybody else. I can't help but feel guilty. Some part of me, deep, deep, deep in my heart, wants the world to end today.

The next morning I was woken by something on top of me.

"Flora! Wake up! We gotta go get your kiss!"

I opened my eyes and saw Stella on top of me.

I burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the wake up call" I said still laughing

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"And dress hot! That goes for all of you girls! We want our last night to go out with us looking good" Stella screamed

I heard my whole dorm burst out laughing.

"Look, if you're all just going to laugh at me I'm just not going" Stella said

We all shut up.

I took a shower, long and blissful. When I came out I put on black jeans, a cream long sleeve sweater that had a turtle neck. It went down a little lower than my waist so I put on a brown thing belt. I put on a brown scarf, and short brown boots. I left my hair down.

"I feel so comfortable" I said sliding onto the couch

"You look so cute" Musa complemented

"so do you" I said

All the girls came out of their rooms dressed warmly, and casually.

"Where's little miss worlds gonna end?" Layla asked looking around for Stella

"Still getting dressed" Bloom said

Suddenly Stella's door opened. Stella was wearing a green sparkly dress that was tight and went up to her knee. It was practically a prom dress.

"Let's do this" She screamed putting her pumps on

We all started laughing

"No way, no how, you'll freeze to death, go change" Tecna said

"Fine!" Stella said

We got out of the portal and before us stood a house that was like 50 times my house,

maybe!

"Holy freakin woah" Musa said as we walked toward the entrance

Bloom knocked on the door.

Sky opened the door.

"Hey cuteness" Bloom said as Sky lifted Bloom up into his arms and gave her a kiss

We all went inside. The girl's all went to there boyfriends and greeted them with kisses.

"Hey Flora" The guys said

I never felt left out around my friends because the girls were like my sisters, and the guys

were like my brothers.

"Hey guys" I said putting my coat in the closet

I looked around and saw everybody was on the couch. The fire place was lit, so I was

especially warm.

"I looked around and saw Helia sitting on the couch in front of the fire place with his

sketch pad. There was a shadow coming off of him. I couldn't help but stare. I was standing in the doorway, just staring at him.

"Flora, what's wrong? Why are you just standing there?" Brandon asked

"What? Oh nothing…just blanked out for a second" I said taking a seat on the couch

"Stella, calm down, I promise the world won't end" Brandon said to Stella

She was sitting in his lap with one arm around his neck.

"I still believe in it, I was actually planning on not coming and going to hide because I heard that if you go to your basement you're safer" Stella explained

"How did the girls convince you to come?" Riven asked laughing at Stella's stupidity

"Well actually we made a deal that if the world did end Flora would…."

"No!" I said knocking Stella over and covering her mouth.

Everyone turned around, even Helia.

"Flora!" Everyone said half surprised, half laughing.

"Sorry, there was a…a spider, hey, got it" I said pretending to flick something off

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You were saying? Flora would what?" Brandon asked

"Never mind, girl code, can't break it" Stella said pretending to lock her lips

I smiled, getting up, and helping Stella up too.

We looked at each other and laughed at what had just occurred.

"I got back on the couch and sat down in pretzel legs.

"I'm gonna go raid the cabinets" Musa said getting up

"Bring me something!" Riven called

"Of course, master" Musa said humorously

I got up and went with Musa

"You know you love me!" Riven screamed

I giggled. They're all so cute with their boyfriends. I could literally write a romance novel based on them.

We walked into the kitchen. It had thousands of cabinets filled with food, a large island in the middle with stools. It had very expensive looking granite on it.

"Ooooo…I found the goods!" Musa said breaking out the chip bags

I opened up a huge cabinet wondering what was inside. I opened it up and found every kind of candy you would think of.

"M..M..Musa" I said standing there in a daze

"Yeah?" She asked walking over to me

"Oh" She said

"My" I said

"God!" Me said together excitedly

I took out the gummy worm, licorice, sweetish fish, gummy bears, sour gummy bears, and the jelly beans.

"It's like a freakin candy land in here" Musa said

"Amen to that" I said chewing on a gummy worm

We took all the stuff out to the living room.

"Holy crap" Bloom said

"Well a very Happy New Years to me" Layla said digging in

We were all laughing and enjoying our food.

"Flora, go get the popcorn" Tecna told me

I nodded heading back to the kitchen. I went to the stove and shook the pot.

"Oo..ooo..oo" I said as I brought the steaming popcorn to the counter top.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice said from behind me

I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt my face turn bright red. Oh come on! You haven't even started talking to him yet!

"W..what? Oh..yeah, can you just get me a bowl from the cabinet?" I asked

"Of course" He said opening up a cabinet and getting out a bowl. He placed the bowl on the counter. I began to pour the popcorn in.

"So, tell me. What exactly did you and the girls say so Stella would come?" He asked

My back was to him, so he couldn't see the shade of red that covered my face.

"Oh, you know, just girl stuff." I said

He came in front of me, our faces almost inches apart.

"Are you sure about that? You can tell me" Helia said

I tried to take a step back, but couldn't get my body to move. A wave of confidence overtook me.

I leaned in, a grin on my face.

"You really want to know?" I asked

"Depends, do you really want to tell me?" Helia asked

"I asked first" I said keeping my face still

"Well played" Helia said

"I would tell you, but I can't" I said turning around.

"Is that so?" He asked coming in front of me again

"Yes" I said

"Can I ask why?" He asked

"Because," I said leaning in closer putting a finger to my lip

"It's a secret" I whispered

"Wohoah! What's going on here, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Riven said coming in

5 heads popped up from behind the counter

"Riven! Way to ruin a good moment!" Bloom screamed

"Well Soooorrryyyy" Riven said putting his hands up in deense

I burned red.

"Guys….." I said putting my hair in my face to hide the blush.

"Sorry" They said going back down

Later that night we were watching a movie. It was 2 and a half hours until New Years. We were watching paranormal activity 3. We had planned to watch 2012, but now that we know about Stella's ummm…what's the word for it? "Issue"? We decided not to watch that.

I was sitting on a single chair cewing on some popcorn. Holy woah, this movie was scary.

"Hey Flora, pass me the popcorn" Layla whispered putting her hand on my shoulder

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed throwing the popcorn bowl in the air, making popcorn fly everywhere. I jumped so high I flipped the couch back and went flying into whoever was sitting behind me.

Everyone laughed, even I did.

"Sorry" I said to the person I landed on

Helia laughed looking down at me. I was laying sideways across his lap.

I scooted over.

"Hey! Don't be hating just cause I jumped! Everybody knows not to scare somebody during a scary movie" I said crossing my arms.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself up, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning hit the sky along with a huge thunder.

Stella's eyes grew wide

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Stella said

"What? What's the matter?" Brandon asked

"This…this is how it started! The rain! The thunder! The lightning!" Stella screamed

She was right, this is how it started.

"So what, it's just a coincidence" Nabu said

"Just a coincidence? And I suppose you think breathing is "just a coincidence" Stella said

"Those two things are not connected…at all" Nabu said

Another blast of thunder had us all jumping

It was so loud and strong it felt like an earthquake.

"It's happening" Stella said hugging Brandon

"No it's no…."

Another blast of thunder and suddenly our power went out.

"Guys, don't hate me for saying this….but I thing Stella's right" Bloom said holding onto Sky tightly.

"The world isn't going to end" Sky said

It was completely dark, I couldn't see anything.  
>I put my hands out and felt around<p>

"Who's touching me?" I heard Helia say

"My bad" I said with a nervous laugh

"Everyone calm down and stay where you are, Brandon and Riven, come outside with me to power up the generator" Sky said getting up

"Alright….but I can't see anything" Riven said

"Follow my voice" Sky said

I felt a foot go on top of me

"Ow! Riven!" I screamed clutching my stomach

"Sorry Flora" He said

"Brandon, you stepped on my finger!" I heard Musa scream

"Sorry Musa" He said

"Be careful!" Stella called

"Yeah, watch where you walk, and don't slip on water" Bloom said

"Just uhh….duck and jump? Sorry I don't know anything else to say" Musa told Riven

Once the guys left we all sat there in the darkness, no idea what to do.

"Guys, I'm really scared" I heard Tecna whisper

"Don't worry Tec, they're going to get the pwer back on. You can't really believe in the whole 2012 thing? It's illogical" Timmy said

"I know but….Stella's right, this is how it happened in the movie" Tecna said

"Oh great, we lost Tecna" Musa said

"I'm sorry but….face it Musa, look outside" Tecna said

"Yeah, the world is ending!" Bloom cried

"We're all going to die" Stella screamed

"No you guys, we're not going to die" I said

The 3 guys came back inside soaking wet

"The generator got his with a bolt of lightning, it's blown. Here are some flashlights" Sky said handing them out

"Riven, come here. You look freezing cold" Mus asaid wrapping a blanket around him and leading him to the couch

Bloom and Stella got their boyfriends blankets as well.

"How is it out there?" Layla asked

"Wet…very, very wet" Brandon said wiping his face off

"It's starting to flood up" Sky said

Layla gasped

"In the movie…" Layla said

"Oh no, not Layla too! Looks like it's just you and me Flo" Musa said putting her arm around me

"Oh my gosh, it's really happening" Layla said looking out the window.

"No, no, no, no, no! No looking out the window" I told her guiding her back to the couch.

"2012"" Layla said shakily

"Come on you guys, who actually believes in this" Musa said standing up

The window she was standing in front of shattered

"Ahhhhhh!" Musa screeched covering her head

"Musa!" Riven screamed running over to her and blocking her from the glass.

"Everybody, get downstairs!" Helia screamed pointing toward the staircase

Everybody stampeded down the steps taking them 3 at a time. Riven carried Musa down because she was shaking so much.

I quickly shut the door to the basement, blocking us from the upstairs. Musa had tears going down her face, because she was sobbing.

"Musa, don't cry" I said stroking her hair

She sat in my lap and I was trying to calm her down.

"That was so scary" She said wiping her tears

"It was just the wind it was too strong for the window to hold" I told her

"No it wasn't Flora, it was 2012! This is it, our world is ending" Musa said shaking my shoulders

"No it's not! Musa, you don't believe in that stuff, remember?" I told her

"Well I do now" Musa said

The guys were all comforting their girlfriends, telling them it wasn't going to happen, but I could tell they believed in it.

"Who has their phone? I'm calling 911" Helia said

We all checked our phones.

"No service" I said

"Use the one on the wall" Sky said pointing to the wall

Helia went and dialed the numbers 9, 1, and 1.

"Not working" Helia said

"That's it, we're through" Stella said

I looked at my watch, then up at the only person that still had his sanity.

"11:58" I said

"2 minutes till New Years" He said a look of confusion going over his face

"The world is ending" Bloom said

I felt my heart start to race as I looked out the small basement window. It was tinted, so we were completely safe. The water was rising, higher and higher.

"Do you believe in it?" Helia asked me

I shook my head

"No" I replied

"30 seconds" Helia said checking his watch

I was debating in my head, what should I do?

"5" Layla said with a gulp

"4" Stella whispered  
>"3" Musa said<p>

I did the only thing I would have done at a time like this.

I turned around and threw my arms around Helia. I pressed my lips to his. His lips were cool, and sweet. They tasted like cinnamon. I responded to our kiss with such force, the only thing that would make this better would be if Helia responded with the same force, if not more. And he did. Helia put his hands around my waist and pulled me in closer. He pressed me up against the wall, not breaking the kiss once. I felt his tongue lightly pass mine.

"1" Tecna screamed

Everybody began screaming. Helia and I broke our kiss. Helia still had me in his tight embrace, our foreheads together. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting what was to come.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Everybody was silent. Everything was so silent. You could drop a pin and you would hear it.

"I..I don't understand" Stella said looking around

Helia and I looked up into each other's eyes

"Happy New Years" We whispered


End file.
